Fogo e Sangue
"Fogo e Sangue" é o décimo e último episódio da primeira temporada de Game of Thrones. É o décimo episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 19 de junho de 2011. Foi escrito por David Benioff e D.B. Weiss, e dirigido por Alan Taylor. Resumo No Norte Bran pede que Osha carregue ele até a cripta da família Stark que fica debaixo de Winterfell. Lá ele encontra seu irmão Rickon com seu lobo gigante Cão Felpudo. Os dois irmãos foram até a cripta depois de sonharem com a morte de seu pai. Quando saem da cripta, o Maester Luwin chega para contar a Bran sobre a execução de Ned Stark. Nas Terras Fluviais No acampamento Stark, Catelyn consola Robb depois da morte de Ned. Robb jura vingança contra os Lannister, mas Catelyn lembra que antes é preciso resgatar Sansa e Arya. Os Stark se reúnem com seus seguidores para decidir se vão apoiar Renly ou Stannis Baratheon, os dois irmãos que desafiam Joffrey pelo trono. Lorde Umber propõe declarar a independência do Norte. Theon Greyjoy e os outros concordam e proclamam Robb como o Rei do Norte. Mais tarde, Lady Catelyn interroga o prisioneiro Jaime Lannister. Ele admite que empurrou Bran da janela da torre, mas não revela o motivo. No acampamento dos Lannister, Lorde Tywin e seus seguidores discutem suas recentes derrotas. Eles perderam uma importante batalha e Jaime foi capturado pelos Stark. Além disso, os dois irmãos Baratheon também são ameaças. Depois que seu neto executou Ned Stark e acabou com qualquer chance de paz, Tywin ordena que Tyrion vá para Porto Real e assuma o cargo de Mão do Rei para manter Joffrey sob controle. Contra as ordens de seu pai, Tyrion leva a prostituta Shae com ele para a capital. Em Porto Real Um bardo chamado Marillion faz uma música para brincar com a morte do Rei Robert. Como punição, Joffrey oferece que ele escolha entre perder os dedos ou perder a língua. Marillion prefere que sua língua seja cortada. Joffrey leva Sansa até uma pequena ponte de madeira acima de uma trincheira e faz ela ver a cabeça de seu pai e de outros aliados dos Stark cravadas em lanças. Joffrey diz que pretende colocar a cabeça de Robb na sua coleção. Sansa desafia Joffrey ao dizer que torce para que seja a cabeça dele a próxima a ser cortada e leva um tapa de Ser Meryn Trant. Quando Sansa pensa em empurrar Joffrey da ponte, ela é impedida pelo Cão Sandor Clegane, que limpa o sangue da boca dela e diz que é melhor obedecer o Rei para ficar em segurança. Enquanto isso, depois de ser resgatada por Yoren, Arya assume a identidade do menino Arry para escapar ao lado de outros recrutas da Patrulha da Noite. Depois de ser cercada por dois garotos que queriam roubar sua espada, Arya ameaça matá-los até que Gendry, filho bastardo do Rei Robert, manda eles embora. Arya e Gendry partem com a caravana de Yoren em direção a Muralha. Na Muralha Apesar dos pedidos de Sam, Jon tenta desertar da Patrulha da Noite para se unir a Robb na vingança por seu pai. Perseguido por Sam, Pyp e Grenn, Jon pede que os outros voltem, mas eles convencem ele a retornar ao recitar seu juramento. Na manhã seguinte, o Lorde Comandante Jeor Mormont revela que sabe da tentativa de fuga de Jon. De qualquer forma, ele ordena que Jon se junte a ele em uma expedição para além da Muralha na intenção de investigar a ameaça dos selvagens e dos Caminhantes Brancos, além de procurar por Benjen Stark, o patrulheiro desaparecido. Em Lhazar Ao acordar, Daenerys Targaryen ouve de Ser Jorah Mormont que seu filho nasceu morto, já que sua vida foi usada no feitiço de Mirri para salvar Khal Drogo. Mas Drogo fica em estado catatônico e é abandonado pela maioria de seus seguidores. Daenerys acusa Mirri de ter sido enganada e não saber o real preço da magia. Mirri revela que queria vingança pela destruição de seu vilarejo e de seu povo. Sem suportar a condição do marido, Daenerys sufoca Drogo com o travesseiro até matá-lo. Daenerys e seus seguidores remanescentes constroem uma pira funeral para Drogo. Daenerys coloca seus ovos de dragão no topo e ordena que Ser Jorah amarre Mirri na pira. Ao colocar fogo na pira, Daenerys se proclama a rainha de um novo khalasar e liberta aqueles que ainda estão ao seu lado. Mesmo com a preocupação de Jorah, Daenerys entra na pira. Ao amanhacer, Jorah e o khalasar são surpreendidos ao encontrar Daenerys sem ferimentos no meio das cinzas. Ao lado dela, três dragões recém-nascidos. Todos ficam impressionados e ajoelham em frente a Daenerys, enquanto um dos dragões sobe em seu ombro e solta um rugido. Aparições Mortes * Rhaego * Khal Drogo * Mirri Maz Duur Estrelando * Michelle Fairley como Lady Catelyn Stark * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke como Princesa Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen como Sor Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen como Petyr Baelish * Kit Harington como Jon Snow * Richard Madden como Robb Stark * Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams como Arya Stark * Alfie Allen como Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright como Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson como Rei Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann como Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister * Jason Momoa como Khal Drogo * Donald Sumpter como Meistre Luwin * Conleth Hill como Varys * James Cosmo como Lorde Comandante Jeor Mormont * Ron Donachie como Sor Rodrik Cassel * Charles Dance como Lorde Tywin Lannister * Francis Magee como Yoren * John Bradley-West como Samwell Tarly * Julian Glover como Grande Meistre Pycelle * Emun Elliott como Marillion * Sibel Kekilli como Shae * Natalia Tena como Osha * Esme Bianco como Ros * Clive Mantle como Jon Umber * Wilko Johnson como Ilyn Payne * Mark Stanley como Grenn * Josef Altin como Pypar * Mia Soteriou como Mirri Maz Duur * Amrita Acharia como Irri * Elyes Gabel como Rakharo * Ian Gelder como Kevan Lannister * Kristian Nairn como Hodor * Eugene Simon como Lancel Lannister * Joe Dempsie como Gendry * Art Parkinson como Rickon Stark * Ben Hawkey como Torta Quente * Eros Vlahos como Lommy Mãos Verdes * Ian Beattie como Sor Meryn Trant * Steven Blount como Lorde Rickard Karstark * Gerry O'Brien como Lorde Jonos Bracken * Vinnie McCabe como Lorde Leo Lefford * B.J. Hogg como Sor Addam Marbrand Curiosidades * "Fire and Blood" é o lema da Casa Targaryen. * A partir deste episódio, os requerentes do Trono de Ferro consistem em Joffrey, Stannis e Renly Baratheon, enquanto Robb Stark agora está lutando contra o Rei Joffrey, para vingar a morte de seu pai Lord Eddard e ganhar a independência para o Norte. O conflito não se torna verdadeiramente uma guerra de cinco reis até Balon Greyjoy se declarar Rei das Ilhas de Ferro e ataca o Norte. * Bran dá um resumo claro e breve da Rebelião de Robert: sua tia, Lyanna, foi seqüestrada pelo Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Robert e Eddard foram para a guerra para salva-lá, mas ela morreu de qualquer maneira. * Nos livros, é Maester Luwin quem leva Bran até as criptas para mostrar-lhe que seu pai não está lá e Cão Felpudo o morde. Bran e Rickon então vão com ele de volta à sua torre e estão lá quando o corvo chega com a palavra da morte de seu pai (seus lobos começam a atritar e Rickon começa a chorar antes que o corvo venha). * O Norte era uma nação longa e independente com seu próprio Rei no Norte: há apenas trezentos anos durante a Guerra da Conquista. O Rei Torrhen Stark, vendo a força do exército Targaryen e a força de seus dragões, particularmente no Campo de Fogo, decidiu não lutar contra eles e jurar fidelidade. Com os Targaryens e seus dragões mortos e com o seu aliado Robert Baratheon também morto, Grande Jon diz que eles não devem nada aos reis do sul. * Quando a cena de Grenn, Pyp e Samwell perseguindo Jon ao desertar foi filmada, a parte em que Sam caiu do cavalo não estava no roteiro. A iluminação era fraca e uma mulher do sexo feminino que estava vestida como Sam, com uma peruca que tornava a visibilidade ainda pior, acidentalmente entrou em um ramo baixo, afastando-se de seu cavalo. A cena foi rapidamente retrabalhada para incluir esta filmagem. No livro, Sam diz aos outros para perseguirem Jon, enquanto ele permanece no celeiro de Castelo Negro. * Primeira menção de Cotter Pyke, o comandante de Atalaialeste do Mar, o mais oriental dos castelos da Patrulha da Noite. * Nos livros, Yoren diz a Arya que o homem (Varys) que trouxe Gendry para ele foi o mesmo que lhe disse que demorasse a sair e estar no Septo de Baelor, porque o julgamento de Eddard Stark deveria resultar em ele ser condenado para vestir o preto e iria com Yoren para a Muralha. * O ator que faria Jaqen H'ghar ainda não tinha sido definido, então a figura na gaiola é um figurante coberto. * A cena entre Catelyn e Jaime encarcerado é baseada em uma cena semelhante entre eles no próximo livro "A Fúria dos Reis". Esta cena é dividida em duas partes. Um meio aqui e a outra parte no segundo episódio, onde ela vai ver Jaime com Brienne de Tarth. O diálogo entre os dois aqui é apenas uma pequena fração de toda a conversa e não inclui o comentário provocador de Jaime sobre Bran: "Eu raramente jogo crianças de torres para melhorar sua saúde. Sim, eu queria que ele morresse". * No livro, quando Daenerys é encontrada nos restos ardentes do fogo, os dragões estão amamentando o leite materno que ela tem por ter estado grávida. Além disso, embora sua pele não esteja queimada, tudo fora de seu cabelo queimou. * Jason Momoa lembra que estava com o coração partido na primeira leitura da morte de Khal Drogo. Ele interpreta a cena fingindo lançar o livro enquanto diz: "Eu odeio você George Martin!". Ele chama "Game of Thrones" de a maior experiência de sua carreira de ator. * Durante a cena em que Joffrey tormenta Marillion na sala do trono, muitos membros da Guarda Real estão presentes. Devia haver apenas seis na capital, dado que Jaime Lannister deixou Porto Real para lutar nas Terras Fluviais (Sandor Clegane substituiu Sor Barristan Selmy). Cinco podem ser vistos imediatamente ao lado do Trono de Ferro (incluindo Sandor e Sor Meryn), mas, paradoxalmente, quando a câmera muda para Marillion e para o resto da multidão, quatro membros da Guarda Real podem ser vistos guardando a entrada principal para a sala do trono - para um total de nove membro da Guarda Real, quando nunca há mais de sete por vez e apenas seis devem estar presentes agora. Provavelmente não havia nove atores nas roupas da Guarda Real quando a cena foi filmada, já que os nove nunca estão no quadro da câmera ao mesmo tempo. * O encontro hostil entre Arya, Torta Quente e Lommy ocorre no próximo livro. A cena no livro é muito mais violenta do que na série. de:Feuer und Blut (Episode) en:Fire and Blood pl:Ogień i Krew ru:Пламя и кровь ro:Foc și sânge Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada